Code Lyoko: Replikation
by Supreme Kai of Writing
Summary: It has been six months since Xana was defeated by The Lyoko Warriors. Now just as they are truly getting back into a normal life, two new students show up at Kadic Academy. Aelita feels a connection to these two and as their secrets are revealed they find that their enemy wasn't as dead as he seemed. (Rewrite of Code Lyoko: Overdrive)


**Just a quick forward before this story begins. This is an almost entire rewrite of my story Code Lyoko: Overdrive that I lost the drive to write back in 2016. Now I have found an enjoyment for writing fanfiction again. So I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R**

**-Supreme Kai of Writing**

* * *

Episode 1: Xana's Rebirth

The supercomputer flashes on.

**ACTIVATING CODE: REBOOT**

It had been six months since the day they had killed him. Six months since he took his creator down with him. Six months since his sister and her friends had gained a victory. 666. Humans always were so superstitious, making the devil's number just a single, random number repeated three times. But to a select few children, they knew the devil's number was a string of 1's and 0's.

**REBOOT AT 25%**

He was looking over every conqueror across history. Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan, Napoleon, Hitler, and many others. He would be the one to make them all seem like toddlers, knocking over blocks during a tantrum. He had underestimated the Lyoko warriors, having won in the long run every time before. When they freed Aelita from Lyoko, he made sure they couldn't shut him down without killing her. He had stolen her keys to Lyoko, and escaped his prison, even if she had survived. His greatest victory was deleting all of Lyoko and taking William as his puppet, who became his strongest asset, besides the Kolossus. But then, on the cusp of victory, they defeated him. A group of children and a disembodied old man. It was humiliating, but also humbling. It taught him what humans would do when someone threatened their lives and freedom. The threat of him had brought together a friendless genius doomed to be alone, a jokester with a dead end future, a couple who couldn't decide whether or not to be together if their lives depended on it, and Xana's own sister.

**REBOOT AT 50%**

He looked back at his earliest memory banks. He remembered being activated and his creator told him his purpose: to stop Project Carthage in the event its creators activated it. Back then he was just an AI with the ability to think of as many ways to prevent Project Carthage as possible. But as Waldo and Anthea Schaeffer improved his capabilities, he became sentient, considering the couple his parents, and their daughter as his sister. Anthea treated him like a second child, and while Waldo praised him whenever he upgraded himself, it wasn't the same. When he wasn't working with his parents, he played with Aelita, making things with the one tower of his original home. But then they came and took his mother. It threw Waldo into depression and shut him down for years until he installed him into Lyoko. That was when Waldo Schaeffer stopped being his father and was nothing more than his creator. This experience made him realize that humans were capable of great evil, and he wanted to stop it. When Waldo wasn't forcing him to help complete Lyoko, he tried to find a way to make humanity better. But with every Return to the Past, his frustration grew more and more, and he came to one conclusion: It was all pointless.

**REBOOT AT 75%**

Everyday humans committed crimes against each other: Theft, murder, rape he had seen it all play out regularly for the six years of living the same day over and over, just because Waldo wanted a place to hide. He realized a horrible truth: humanity is doomed to destroy itself and they had to be forced under one regime to make them all fall in line. The RTTP process doubled Lyoko's power and by extension his power over it, and his ability to think. By the time Waldo and Aelita had come into Lyoko, he was prepared to capture his creator and bring his sister under his wing. But Waldo still used an emergency shutdown protocol that tied the two siblings together through their memories trapped in the missing fragment of Aelita. Once he was freed from Lyoko and Aelita was revived, they both remembered who they were, and he tried and raise an army while she helped stop him at every turn. But not this time.

**REBOOT AT 95%**

He is finally ready to enact his plan to end the evils of mankind

**REBOOT COMPLETE**

"Or should I say I am ready," Xana said, the reboot allowing him to fully remember himself.

The next day...

It is lunchtime at Kadic Academy, with everyone having moved back into the dorms today, the last day of summer. A mostly familiar group was sitting in the cafeteria, enjoying lunch. Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and William Dunbar are sitting on one side of the table, while the stable couple of Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones, or Aelita Schaeffer as her close friends know her, sat on the other side. Yumi was at home, but the group was planning on meeting up with her to see a movie later. The Lyoko Warriors, as they once called themselves, had changed little in the six months since they had defeated Xana. A new school year had started so everyone had moved up a year, with William and Yumi being 11th graders now and the rest of the group being 10th graders. Most of them had grown, with Odd finally outgrowing Aelita, making her the shortest member of the group, but even with a generous growth spurt Odd was still the second shortest. Ulrich and Jeremie had hit their growth spurts within a month of each other and both had grown taller than Yumi, with Jeremie stopping at about William's height and Ulrich growing a few inches taller, making him the tallest member of their group now. "Odd, what are you so happy about? I haven't seen you smile this much since you and Sissi broke up," Ulrich said to his best friend noticing the huge grin on his face. "I don't think we can consider calling it off after one date and a week of being 'together' as a break-up Ulrich," William added jokingly. "Okay, first, we agreed to never speak of that again, second that relationship was still better than you ever did with Yumi pretty boy, and third I am happy because I missed Rosa's great food, which is the one good thing about this school" Odd fired back. William smirked at Odd's comeback and Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Looks like I hit a nerve, Odd doesn't usually play the Yumi card anymore," William sniped back. "The only other nerve Odd has to touch besides Sissi is calling him scrawny," Jeremie added. "Did the president declare it 'Pick On Odd Day' while I was asleep or something?" Odd asked. "I think even if the president did that it wouldn't be any different from normal Odd," Aelita said to put the cherry on top of the series of digs at Odd. Before Odd could get out a comeback at Aelita an announcement came over the PA system. "Would William Dunbar and Aelita Stones please come to the principal's office? Again, would William Dunbar and Aelita Stones please come to the principal's office" "What's that all about?" Jeremie asked. "I don't know" William replied. William and Aelita both got up, put their trays in the dirty tray area, and went to the principal's office to see why they were needed.

William and Aelita walked into Principal Delmas' office and saw that sitting in front of his desk were two teenagers they had never seen before. The two teens looked back to see who had entered and had surprised looks when they looked at Aelita. "Ah William, Aelita, thank you for coming," Principal Delmas said. "You wanted to see us, Mr. Delmas?" Aelita asked. "Yes, I would like to introduce both of you to our new students. These two are Shane and Tera Xypher. They have decided to attend our academy instead of continuing school in their home country of America. Shane will be your new roommate William, and Tera will share your room Aelita. They are both in the same grade as you William" The siblings stood up and looked over their new roommates, while Aelita and William did the same. Shane looked like he had left wherever he was halfway through getting ready in the morning. His brown hair was long, reaching down to his collarbone, and was parted in the middle, making his hair rest evenly on both sides of his head. It was also a strange kind of messy with his hair looking neat until you looked at any hair below his jaw level. All of those hairs were crossing each other and looked wild, as if he had started combing his hair and given up half way. His hair also had a few streaks of golden dye in it. His pale white skin made his deep brown eyes pop out more as he examined William. He had a black jacket on that was only halfway buttoned up and under it you could see his black t-shirt had a design of a western dragon colored gold. On his lower body he wore a pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes with sea-foam green laces that made his fashion choices seem a little odd. His black belt was only looped through every other loop on his jeans, the cherry on top of his disheveled look. His sister looked like she had actually finished her morning routine. Her black hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and her bangs only went down to eye level on her head, but were pushed off to the right so her striking green eyes could clearly be seen. She also had the ends of her bangs dyed royal purple and a few streaks of purple were in the ponytail area. Her skin was just as pale as her brothers showing that neither of them got much sun. Her black shorts reached to around her knees, showing off her long legs. On top, she had a white t-shirt with a rose the same color as the dye in her hair, and the rose's thorns were dripping red. Both of them were tall with Shane being a little over half a foot taller than William, and Tera looked a whole foot taller than Aelita. Shane broke the silence that existed while they examined each other. "William was it? Guess you and me will see each other every day for the next two years" Shane smiled and held out his hand to William. William shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Shane" William replied. "Your hair is amazing, I've never seen anyone with naturally pink hair," Tera said excitedly, looking at her hair from every angle. "Uh, thank you," Aelita said, caught off guard by Tera walking around her to look at her hair. "Sorry about my sister, she just likes uncommon things," Shane said, grabbing his sisters arm and pulling her so she stops being eccentric. Principal Delmas spoke up at that moment. "William, Aelita, would you two be so kind as to introduce these two to your group, it might help them with integrating here if they have a few friends," Delmas asked nicely. "That would be fine Mr. Delmas" Aelita replied.

The four kids left the Principal's Office. As soon as they were out of ear range of the principal, Shane spoke "You guys don't have to do this, we don't want to invade your group of friends just because the principal asked you to," "It's fine, you seem like nice guys," William replied. Shane and Tera followed behind the pair. Tera leaned over to her brother and whispered to him "She looks just like her" "Yeah it's crazy, do you think it is actually her? I mean we didn't age, so it is possible she wouldn't have either" Shane replied. The twins examined Aelita as they walked behind her. Aelita looked back and saw the twins staring. "Why are you two staring at me?" She asked. "Uh well, you kinda seem familiar, like we know you from somewhere," Shane replied quickly. Aelita's eyes widened. "I felt the same way like we've met before" She replied. Tera quickly cut in "We were probably just imagining it though. Like I said earlier I've never even met someone with pink hair before," "Yeah my sister is probably right for once," Shane said. "Wait what do you mean for once?" Tera asked, sounding offended. "You aren't usually right about anything sis" Shane replied nonchalantly. "You are so full of shit, I am right about 50% of the time," Tera said angrily. "Our 15th birthday" Shane replied with a smug smile. Tera gasped. "We agreed that we would never speak about that you bastard" Tera spat at him. The four then arrived at the cafeteria, with Tera deciding to get back at her brother later.

They entered the cafeteria and came over to the table that the other members of the group were still at. "Oh hey, guys you are back, so what was that all about?" Odd asked. Ulrich noticed the pair that Aelita and William had arrived with. "Who are they?" He asked. "William and I's roommates, Principal Delmas assigned them to us and also asked us to help them with adjusting to the academy," Aelita replied. Shane was about to introduce himself when he noticed that his sister was no longer by his side. She was now holding Odd's head and looking at his hair. "Um, I think this one is crazy," Odd said. "Okay, first of all, I'm not crazy, I'm eccentric, and second of all how in the hell do you keep your hair up like this? I am 60% sure your hair is defying some law of physics," Tera said in complete disbelief of what she was seeing. Shane sighed and grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her away from Odd. "Sorry about my sister, she doesn't understand the concept of personal space. I'm Shane Xypher, and Ms. Eccentric over here is Tera," Shane said, sounding exasperated. "These are our friends Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie" William introduced them pointing at each one as he said their names. "That is not your real name," Tera said to Odd. "Yes it is, my birth certificate says 'Odd Della Robbia' on it," Odd said, sounding slightly offended. "I refuse to believe that," Tera replied. "Good to see you are making friends sis," Shane said with a smirk. He then looked over to William. "Hey Will as much as I appreciate you introducing me to your friends, I'd like to get settled into our room, so can you give me directions?" "Can you tell me where our room is too Aelita? It's probably gonna take until dinner for me to unpack" Tera added. "We could just take you guys there" William replied. "No we have taken enough of your day, and you probably have things planned" Shane replied. "It's better to just listen to him, he is the most stubborn person I have met," Tera said. William shrugged and told Shane where their room was and Aelita did the same. "Thanks, guys, see you later," Shane said as he and his sister left. "It was nice meeting you all. Except you Della Robbia, I will find out your real name" Tera said. They then exited the cafeteria. "Aelita I think your roommate doesn't like me," Odd said. "Name one girl outside of this group who likes you Odd," Ulrich said to his best friend. That got a laugh out of the group, except Aelita. Jeremie noticed that his girlfriend seemed troubled. "What's wrong Aelita?" He asked. "This will sound crazy, but those two seemed familiar. It was like when I would remember parts of my past before my father restored my memories. I got the same kind of feeling whenever I looked at those two" Aelita said. That made the group have a small bout of stunned silence. "Could that mean that those two are connected to your past?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know, I just have this feeling about them" Aelita replied. "This might just be the paranoia of fighting Xana for two years talking, but is it possible that they aren't who they say they are?" Ulrich asked. The five of them took a moment to process that. "Well it's always been better to be safe than sorry with us, so I'll look into them and see if everything about them checks out, just to be safe," Jeremie said. He then looked at Aelita. "Would you like to help me Aelita?" Jeremie asked. "Yes, it will help if I am there to make sure I'm just reeling from going so long without danger being around every corner" Aelita replied as she left with Jeremie. Odd, William, and Ulrich all looked at each other. "You guys don't think this could be Xana do you?" William asked. "He better not be, I've been waiting to see this movie all month and I don't want this to be the day he decides to rear his ugly head" Odd replied, adding much-needed levity to the current mood.

Meanwhile, Shane and Tera were walking through the Kadic campus. "So we aren't really going to our rooms are we?" Tera asked. "Nope. I didn't wanna tell you until I was sure, but I found it," Shane said with a smile. "YES!" Tera shouted and jumped into the air. Shane covered her mouth. "You know, you aren't exactly supposed to scream out loud when you find out you are about to do something possibly illegal" Shane whispered to her harshly. "Sorry, it's just we've been searching for the past three years and I am glad we can finally end this" Tera replied. "I examined the sewer system under this area, and there is a nearby manhole we can enter to get to the factory it is located in," Shane said as he leads his sister.

After walking through the sewers, and getting a little lost along the way, they climbed up the ladder to the factory's bridge and walked down onto the main floor of the factory. "All right where to now?" Tera asked. Shane pulled out a PDA and put it on the ground and pressed a button, and a seismic wave came out around the PDA. "Whoa, you got your seismic cartographer program to work?" Tera asked. "Yep, now we've got a full map of this place" He replied as he looked at the PDA. "Looks like the whole lap is below us, and we can get in through that elevator," Shane said and pointed. Tera looked at the elevator and then back at her twin. "So what is our option that isn't liable to collapse on our heads?" Asked the raven-haired twin. "Trust me if he built it, it's sturdier than it looks" Shane replied confidently. Tera sighed, and then replied "Fine, but if we die, I am haunting your ghost" The twins entered the lift and Shane pressed the down button, but nothing happened. Tera giggled. "What's so funny?" Shane asked. "Oh nothing, I'm just so happy you were proved wrong, and I didn't have to die in order for it to happen" Tera replied happily. Shane rolled his eyes and looked around the elevator and noticed the keypad. "Ah, we need a code" Shane looked at the keypad and noticed that the numbers '7' '2' and '0' were more faded than the others. "Well, that narrows it down," Shane said, and then took a guess and typed '7207', and the lift started up. Shane then did a victorious fist pump. "You got lucky," Tera said angry she was wrong. "Sure, sis, sure," Shane replied. They arrived in the factory's lab and found the supercomputer on. "Well, we found it, now let's check what this beauty has on it," Shane said excitedly. "Whoa down boy, we don't need your mechanical fetish to get in the way of our job" Tera quipped at her brother. "It isn't a fetish until you try to bring it into your sexual life, which I have not attempted yet" Shane replied. Tera's face turned into one of disgust. "I am going to pretend you never said that, and my entire life will be at least 45% better for it," Tera said, feeling horrified. Shane ignored his sister and sat in the chair in front of the monitor. He booted up the monitor and checked the super computer's files. Tera looked intently at the holomap showing Lyoko's five sectors. "Mountains, a forest, sandy and arctic deserts, and the core. This virtual world is a lot more diverse than ours" Tera observed. "Well we don't know how long this one was worked on, I mean ours was built in just over a year. I can already tell that this one has a lot more processing power than ours" Shane replied. His typing stopped and he looked at the screen in disbelief. "Did you find something?" Tera asked, still looking at the holomap. When her brother didn't respond she came over to see what he had found. She looked on in confusion at what was on the monitor. Five virtual identification cards were now on the screen. It showed a yellow samurai with two swords on his back, a purple cat person, a Japanese ninja girl, a guy in a white and light blue outfit wielding a huge sword, and a pink elf. Both of the twins had noticed that four of them looked like people they had just met. "You are seeing this too, right sis?" Shane asked in disbelief. "Looks like our roommates and their friends have some things to explain" Tera replied. "You're right, but let's get what we came for. I've found that the core sector is where all the data is stored, so that's where I'll send you to gather all the data so we can see the big picture" Shane said. "Alright, where are the scanners?" Tera asked. "One level down, the ladder over there will probably be faster" Shane replied, gesturing to the ladder down to the scanner room. Tera nodded and went down the ladder. She looked at the scanners and then entered one. "Here we go," Shane said to himself as he typed away. "Transfer Tera" The scanner closed. "Scanner Tera" Tera was being scanned as the lights started up in the scanner. "Virtualization" A bright light flashed in the scanner as the wind blew up Tera's body and she was virtualized.

Meanwhile, Aelita and Jeremie were working together to look into the Xypher sibling's past. "Everything about them looks fine Aelita, I can't find anything that says they are suspicious," Jeremie said after almost an hour of search on multiple international government sites. "I know we've been searching for a while Jeremie, but I still feel like there is something about them we aren't finding," Aelita said, sounding agitated at their failure to find anything. Jeremie was about to console her when his search algorithm came up with something. "Wait a minute, that's odd," Jeremie said. "What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Well, I had an algorithm running in the background to find anything suspicious about them we couldn't find and according to this everything about them didn't exist until four years ago!" Jeremie said, astonished. "But how is it possible that no one realized that two people just appeared out of nowhere?" Aelita asked. "If you look on the surface, it appears as if Shane and Tera had been American citizens and had things like birth certificates and social security numbers for the whole 16 years they say they have been alive, but if you look deep into the code, all of those things only existed four years ago. They somehow hacked multiple government sites to make it seem like they have existed for sixteen years when there is no record of them older than four years!" Jeremie continued to type to make sure that his algorithm was right. "So they aren't who they say they are. That means they could be connected to my past!" Aelita said, feeling excited. Just then a different alert came up on Jeremie's computer. Jeremie gasped when he saw it. "Someone just virtualized themselves into Lyoko!" Jeremie exclaimed as he stood up quickly. The couple quickly called their friends to meet at the factory before heading there themselves.

In the arena of Sector 5, Tera was fully virtualized and landed on her feet. As she stood up, she looked down at herself. Her entire body was covered in a royal purple bodysuit with green vine designs running all over it. Over her chest was a red rose that all the vines lead to. On her hands, she had a spike coming out of each knuckle, except for the thumbs. Her shins had four spikes on each of them, and her forearms had four rows of four spikes wrapped around them. Hanging from her belt was a pair of kama that didn't seem to be held by anything. Shane spoke into the headset. "Everything good sis?" He asked. "Yep, I look just as good in this suit as I remember" Tera replied. Shane rolled his eyes at his sister. "All right, so where to Oracle?" Tera asked. "Move forward and there should be an elevator on the other side of the room you enter, and that will take you up to where you can access the data we need. Also, I'm 100% the Batman in this relationship." Shane informed his sister. "Keep telling yourself that" Tera replied as she moved forward. Shane monitored her on the virtual map but noticed that while she was running across the room, there were two red icons on the ceiling above her green rose icon. "What the hell? Tera look up at the ceiling" He instructed her. Tera stopped and looked up and saw two creatures on the ceiling. They were a pair of snake-like creatures, but they had distinct fleshy torsos with thin arms. Their tails were metallic, and as they looked down at Tera, she noticed they had a familiar eye on their faces. "What the hell are those?" Tera asked. Realizing that someone had spotted them, the Creepers moved so that instead of being on the ceiling they were hanging from it by their hands. They then shot their lasers at Tera. She quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed the kama off her waist. "Well whatever they are, they sure as hell aren't friendly!" Tera said in surprise. She blocked another pair of lasers with her kama, and then the vines on her outfit wrapped around the handles of her weapons. She threw her kama at the Creepers, and the vines extended with them. The Creepers were both hooked by the kama, and then Tera pulled on the vines, ripping the Creepers off the ceiling. Both monsters came crashing down onto the floor, and the vines retracted, giving Tera her weapons back. She then ran and stabbed both monsters in their eye while they were still disoriented. The monsters exploded and threw Tera back, making her fall on her ass. She got back up and looked agitated. "Of course the creepy crawlies have to blow up as one last middle finger to me," She said angrily. "So were those things some kind of security system?" She asked her brother. "No, the supercomputer had them marked as hostiles. Be on your guard, you might not be the only one in there" Shane replied. "Great, and I thought this would be easy," Tera said angrily. "Follow up question, why did they have the Project Carthage logo on their faces?" "I don't know but if you would just hurry up and finish our job we might find out," Shane replied. Tera rolled her eyes at her brother's impatience and then then continued to the elevator. "Where is this elevator, Shane?" Tera asked. Just then the elevator shot past, causing her to jump. "You have to jump on it while it's moving" Shane replied. "Oh come on! Can one thing be easy?" Tera asked angrily. "I'll tell you when to jump," Shane said and watched the elevator closely. "NOW!" He shouted. Tera ran and jumped, landing on the quick elevator. Tera stood up. "Let's hope I don't have to do that again," Tera said. "Stop whining, we'll get the data and hopefully our growing list of questions will be answered" Shane scolded her. The elevator stopped at the bridge and Tera walked to the end as an interface appeared in front of her. "So what now?" Tera asked. "Just put your hand on it and I'll be able to access it," Shane said as he put a USB drive into the computer. Tera put her hand on the panel and tons of data started appearing. Shane diverted the data into his USB drive. "Now we just sit and wait until the process is done," Shane said leaning back in the chair. Then another red icon suddenly appeared under the bridge. "Tera look out!" Shane shouted. Multiple tentacles shot out from under the bridge and wrapped around Tera as a jellyfish monster rose up and put three more tentacles against her head, paralyzing her and causing her to glow. A screen appeared on the monitor that showed Tera slowly being infected by something. Shane quickly started up an automated virtualization program and went down into the scanner room and jumped into a scanner. He closed his eyes as the bright light and wind started.

Shane landed on his feet after being virtualized. He had a golden body suit that covered his whole body except his hands. Black armor covered the tops of his arms and hands, his chest, his back from the shoulder blades up, and black knee and shin armor. All his armor looked like scales and there was a dragon crest in the middle of his chest armor. His hands had sharp claws on them and his eyes were a bright gold and slitted like a reptile's. He had no visible weapons. He ran towards the elevator at full speed. Before he could get to the elevator, three Creepers dropped from the ceiling and roared at him. "Get the hell out of my way," He said, growling back at them, exposing his now needle-like teeth. The Creepers just shot at him. Shane formed a ball of fire in his left fist, then the fire expanded and formed a shield in front of his hand. It solidified as the lasers hit it, showing a golden scale shield. Shane then made another ball of fire in his right fist that expanded into a knight's long sword. It solidified and had a golden blade, silver pommel and cross guard, and a scaly hilt. He charged at the Creepers, blocking their shots, but one got him in the shoulder before he got up to them. He slashed straight through the first one, causing the other two to back away as it exploded. Shane lunged at the one on the left, covering an incredible distance in one jump, and stabbed it in the eye. As it blew up the third Creeper climbed up a nearby wall. Shane turned his sword back into a fireball and then threw it at the Creeper. When it hit red veins flowed all over the Creeper's body, and it screamed in pain. Shane threw another fireball to end the Creeper and then walked over to the elevator. He heard the elevator coming and jumped onto it. He waited impatiently with sword and shield in hand, and when the elevator stopped, he saw the Scyphozoa slowly infecting Tera. He ran at it and yelled, "Get the hell away from her!" But as he ran at the Scyphozoa, a laser hit him in the torso, knocking him back. He got up and saw a wing of five Mantas flying, and they were coming around for another attack. Shane quickly retreated and hid behind the wall between the elevator and bridge. He looked out and saw the Mantas circle the Scyphozoa. One of the Mantas shot at him, and he quickly got back behind cover. Shane stayed put, thinking of how to get to his sister.

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors had all arrived at the factory and when they got into the lab, it surprised them to see the supercomputer on. "Who could have found the supercomputer and worked it well enough to virtualize themselves?" Yumi asked. "I don't know, but this can only be bad" Jeremie replied. He got on his chair and gasped when he saw the two ID cards. "Oh my god, it's Shane and Tera," Jeremie said in shock. All the other Lyoko Warriors came and looked at the screen. "Who are Shane and Tera?" Yumi asked. "William and my new roommates. Jeremie and I found out they've lied to us, but right now we need to help them with the trouble they are in," Aelita explained. "It looks like they are in big trouble," William said. "You're right William, Shane only has 20 life points left and Tera is halfway possessed by the Scyphozoa. We need everyone virtualized now so we can rescue them" Jeremie said, starting up the virtualization process. The Lyoko Warriors all got into the elevator, preparing to go back into a life they all had thought was over. As they went down the elevator, Jeremie put on his headset. "Shane, can you hear me?" Jeremie asked

Shane's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice. "So you are a part of this too Jeremie?" He asked. "What are you and Tera doing in there?" Jeremie asked. "How about you answer what a group of high school students is doing with a nuclear-powered quantum supercomputer?" Shane asked. "That's a long story I would be happy to explain face to face," Jeremie replied. "Fine, but please tell me you have some backup with you because I can't save Tera alone," Shane said, sounding angry. "Yes, the others are on their way to the scanners right now" Jeremie replied. In the arena of Sector 5 William, Ulrich, and Odd were all virtualized. Yumi and Aelita followed soon after, and all of them got their bearings, having not been virtualized for six months. William was back in the outfit he had before Xana possessed him. "I know you guys might want a little time to get used to your weapons again, but we don't have the time, I'd say you have about 4 minutes before Xana has control of Tera," Jeremie informed the Lyoko Warriors. The five of them ran out and headed for the elevator and waited for it to get close enough for them to jump. They all jumped, with William's jump being short forcing him to have to grab onto the ledge. Odd and Ulrich each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up onto the elevator. "Thanks, jumping with a giant sword seemed a lot easier when I was under Xana's control," William said. "Is there any way for you to put your weapon away?" Ulrich asked. "I don't think so. I lugged the thing around all the time so if I have a way to then Xana either didn't know about it or didn't care" William replied. "Look on the bright side William, you will probably be super buff soon if we have to make this trip regularly again," Odd joked.

The elevator stopped, and they saw Shane hiding behind the wall, with the Mantas taking potshots at him. The Mantas soon spotted the Lyoko Warriors and turned to shoot at them. The five of them dodged in all directions. "Our vehicles would be good right about now Einstein!" Odd shouted to Jeremie. "Already working on it Odd" Jeremie replied. Soon the Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard were materialized next to the bridge, and the warriors jumped onto their individual vehicles and engaged the Mantas. Aelita activated her wings and joined her friends. That left one Manta to go after William who didn't have a way to fly. As the other Mantas tried dodging the other warriors attacks the fifth one shot at William. He tried dodging, but his Zweihander made it difficult. "Stop running around like an idiot and come take cover over here!" Shane shouted to his roommate. William ran towards Shane, but the Manta shot a laser in his path. Just before the laser struck William in the face he turned into white smoke and moved behind cover. Shane looked surprised while William looked excited. "I can still do that? That makes things much easier" William said ecstatically. "Guys you need to hurry, it will possess Tera in 30 seconds!" Jeremie shouted. The other warriors were still dealing with their Mantas, and couldn't get to the Scyphozoa. Shane looked determined and turned to William. "Use that smoke power to get past the ray while I distract it," Shane said. William nodded and got ready. Shane jumped out of cover and threw a fireball at the Manta, hitting it in the face and causing fire veins to spread across its body. William shouted "Super Smoke!" and charged past the Manta. The Manta shot at Shane, who barely dodged the laser. William came out of Super Smoke and cut the Scyphozoa's tentacles, releasing Tera with only three seconds to spare. The Scyphozoa made its harrowing noise and floated away towards one of the data tunnels. The Manta that was targeting Shane turned towards William and screeched at him before shooting him in the arm. William was thrown back but while the Manta focused on him Shane leaped into the air and landed on the Manta's back and stabbed it in the eye, destroying it. When he landed back on the ground Shane ran to his sister's unconscious body. Meanwhile the other warriors were mopping up the Mantas. Aelita flew above her Manta and nailed it with an energy field, causing it to explode. Ulrich was being chased by his Manta, but he suddenly hit the brakes hard getting himself above his Manta, and he pulled out one of his katana and stabbed the Manta in the eye. Odd did a sharp turn upwards and ended up doing a half loop. He then aimed at the Manta's eye while he was upside down and shot it with a laser arrow. Finally Yumi was chasing her Manta and threw a tessen fan at the monster, which went through its eye before returning to the ninja. All of the Lyoko Warriors gathered back at the bridge just as Tera started regaining consciousness. "You okay sis?" Shane asked. "Ugh, I feel like I just got roofied for my kidneys," Tera replied. Shane smirked and said "Yep everything seems normal," He then turned to the Lyoko Warriors. "So I'm guessing you have several questions, and I have just as many. Let's have Jeremie devirtualize us and then we can exchange stories,"

The group of teenagers were all now devirtualized and gathered in the Holomap room. "Well, I guess I should start since we are on your home turf," Shane started. "To start off, Xypher isn't our real last name obviously. But we aren't the only ones right Aelita?" He asked. The Lyoko Warriors all looked shocked. "How do you know that?" Aelita asked. "Because we know you. Your real name is Aelita Helen Schaeffer. Your parents are Waldo Franz Schaeffer and Anthea Dawn Hopper," Tera started. "Our real last name is Hopper, and you should remember us... Lita," Shane revealed. Hearing Shane call her that name sparked something in Aelita, and a whole new wave of memories flowed back to her.

**8 Years Before Aelita and Franz's first virtualization**

Aelita was sitting around the Christmas tree with her parents and had just finished opening her presents. A knock came at the front door soon after and Waldo went to open it. A minute later he came back followed by two other adults who had their faces were covered by a large stack of presents. Following behind them was a pair of children. "Lita!" The twins shouted and came over to her. "Shane! Tewa!" She shouted back and came over. The three of them all hugged. Meanwhile Aelita could hear behind her the adults greeting each other. "It's good to see you sis," the male voice said to Athena. As the three cousins let go of each other, Shane handed a small box to Aelita. Aelita opened the box and saw that inside it was a coin. She looked at it and on one side it was gold with a dragon's head on it, and on the other side it was purple with a rose design. "Merry Christmas!" The twins shouted. "It's a good luck coin" Tera explained. "The gold side represents Shane and the purple side represents me. So no matter what side the coin lands on you will always be a winner," Tera finished. "Thank you!" Aelita shouted in glee. "You're welcome Lita. Remember that you will always be our honorary little sister and we will always be there for you," Shane said. "C'mon kids lets open this new wave of presents!" Waldo said to them

**The Day of First Virtualization**

Aelita and Franz had arrived at the factory and Aelita had just entered the scanner. She was holding on tight to the coin she had been given the last time she saw her cousins. The scanner started up, which startled Aelita, causing her to drop the coin. "No!" She shouted as the scanner door closed, with the coin falling out.

**Present Day**

Aelita stood there shocked as she remembered her two loving cousins. She runs over and hugs Shane, who hugs her back. "It's good to see you too" He said happily. Tera joined the hug with her brother and cousin. "Um, am I the only one who is completely lost right now?" Odd asked. Aelita broke the hug and turned to her friends with tears running down her face. "Everyone, these two are my cousins Shane and Tera," Aelita said through the tears. She then realized what her new memory meant and climbed down to the scanner room through the hatch in the lab. The others looked confused and followed her down. Aelita started looking under the wires of the scanner she was first virtualized in. She pulled something out from under all the wires that Shane and Tera recognized instantly. "You kept that after all this time?" Shane asked. Aelita nodded. "I never kept it off me until I accidentally dropped it before getting virtualized and I lost my memories after that," Aelita replied. "You lost your memories? I think you should explain what happened to you since we last saw you," Tera said. Aelita nodded and then started the story of the Lyoko Warriors. She explained everything from what Xana was to why she lost her memories. She went over being found in the supercomputer by the others, and their long fight against Xana. From his early attacks to his attempts to steal Aelita's memories to his attempts to destroy Lyoko she hit all the major events in the last two years. She talked about how they brought William into the group and his possession into Xana's general. She finally finished with what they thought was their destruction of Xana and then started to cry when she got to the part about Franz sacrificing himself to finish Xana. She then looked down. "But if Xana is back that means that my father sacrificed himself for nothing," Aelita then started to break down. Her friends and cousins all came over to her to comfort her. "We don't know that yet Aelita, maybe this is just a group of spare data that was left behind after Xana died," Jeremie said trying in vain to comfort his girlfriend. "As much as I appreciate your optimism Jeremie that is the least likely scenario" Shane said bluntly. "Hey knock it off, you don't know that," Ulrich said angrily. "Hey chill out, I'm not saying Waldo scarified himself for nothing. If Xana still had access to Replikas he wouldn't have bothered with reactivating Lyoko right?" Shane asked the others. This caused the Lyoko Warriors to stop and think. Tera's eyes lit up as she realized where her brother was going with this. "If he doesn't have Replikas to access, that means that Lyoko might be the only supercomputer he can access," Tera explained. "Exactly, which means you guys still weakened Xana down to a single base of operations. That means that Waldo sacrificed himself to make fighting Xana much easier," Shane finished. "So does that mean we can just shut down the supercomputer again to stop Xana?" William asked. "But the supercomputer was already shut down, and that didn't stop him," Yumi pointed out. "Then the solution is simple, we figure out how Xana reactivated the supercomputer and we make sure he can't do it again," Tera said. Aelita looked and smiled at her cousins through the last of her tears. "You two always found a way to make me feel better through logic," She said happily.

"All right now that Lita is feeling better, I would like to formally ask for my sister and I to help you fight Xana," Shane declared. "Well, we have to vote and the vote has to be unanimous for us to let you join," Jeremie explained to them. "All right that's fair," Tera replied. Jeremie turned to his fellow Warriors. "Everyone in favor of letting Shane and Tera become members of our group?" Aelita and William both raised their hands instantly, with Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie following soon. But Yumi kept her hand down. Aelita looked over to her friend, shocked by her decision. "Yumi why are you against them joining?" Ulrich asked. "We just met them and we all knew William for quite a while before we let him join. Even then it ended with William being possessed and I don't want a repeat of that," Yumi replied. "Yumi, I saw Shane during that fight with the Mantas and you didn't. He was not only good at dealing with the Manta, but unlike the first time I got virtualized he was level-headed. He came up with a plan to save Tera in a few seconds. I think he is much better than I was during my first virtualization," Willam said to Yumi. Aelita then spoke up. "I may only remember them now, but I know Shane and Tera well Yumi, and they would be great members of this group," Yumi looked between all her friends. Before she could say anything back though, Shane spoke up. "Hey, we don't want to make any waves in this group. You said that the vote had to be unanimous, and she is having doubts. We'll just leave it alone and let you guys handle this all," Shane said. He then turned to leave. "Wait, Shane!" Aelita exclaimed. Yumi then raised her hand. "If Aelita vouches for you two, then you joining won't be the worst thing. I trust Aelita so I'll trust you two," Yumi explains. Shane stopped and smiled. "Thank you," He said simply. He then nudged his sister. "What? Oh right, thanks," Tera said, slightly irritated that her brother forced her to show thanks. "So I guess this means we are back to saving the world," Odd said with a smile. "I can't say I didn't miss being a hero, but I am not looking forward to having my life threatened again," Ulrich said. "Well then it's good we are here with you, because now you only have to deal with an eighth of the risk instead of a sixth," Tera said trying to set his mind at ease. "That's not how it works sis, but I agree with the sentiment," Shane shot at his sister. He then put his right hand out in front of him. "Since we are a team now, let's all put our hands together. It'll be a sign that we are all in this together and we have each others backs," Shane explained. Tera put her hand on top of her brothers. Aelita was next and put her hand with her cousin's. The others all soon put their hands on the pile except Odd. "This is extremely corny you know," Odd said jokingly. "Just put your hand in the damn pile Della Robbia," Tera said to the jokester. He put his hand on top of the pile with some fake drama. "Jeremie you technically founded this group, so is there anything you want to say?" Shane asked. Jeremie looked surprised. "Um, I guess to our friends, new and old, who we will all fight alongside," Jeremie said nervously. "Now THAT was corny," Tera said. This caused the group all to laugh.

Meanwhile, in the core room of Sector 5 a black cloud was forming. The cloud started to take a humanoid shape. A pair of bright red eyes started out from the human shape. "It seems our past is coming back once again sister," The cloud said in its deep voice.


End file.
